2010 Michigan 400
The 2010 Michigan 400 at Michigan Speedway is race 14 won by ROOKIE REB MEEKER! Lightning Mcqueen is 2nd, Bobby Swift 3rd, Brick Yardley 4th and Cal Weathers 5th. It was also known that Joe Allen Foyt and James Finland took over because Bob and Darrell ate McDonald's with their french fries having hot sauce instead. It's also because CaptainSparklez (real name is Jordan) is training with James the Red Engine as his crew chief for the 2010 Steam Cup. This is also the race where Lightning, Cal, Bobby and Brick make friends with Reb. Transcript REB WINS! MCQUEEN 2ND! Joe: AND REB MEEKER CROSSES THE FINISH LINE FIRST FOR THE FIRST TIME OF HIS LIFE! James: IT'S REB MEEKER FOR THE WIN! IT'S REB FREAKING MEEKER FOR THE (Serbia Strong) WIN! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN 2ND! (Reb Team Radio) Reb: YES (Popeye toot) YES! THE BEST DAY EVER! I WON A RACE AS A (Yee) ROOKIE! A (Popeye toot) (You Kid) (Triggered) ROOKIE! YES! YES! I WON IN MY ROOKIE YEAR!!! AWESOME!!!!! Wells Runabout: GREAT JOB REB! You proved to us you ARE fast. You did not lie at all you really are a fast racer. (NOTE: Wells Runabout was Eugene AND Reb's crew chief.) Reb: YEAH! HELL YESSS! (Air Horn) YESSS! I WILL WIN THE ROOKIE AWARD FOR GOOD! FOR (Seal Bark) GOOD! BEST (Rubber Duck Censor) DAY EVER! SERIOUSLY, I (Pingas) MEAN IT! (NOTE: Dr Eggman/Robotnik's Pingas is a very rare sound which usually occurs every 10 to 15 races. It got hyper popular in 2011 after Jack Depost used it.) (It's true. Reb Meeker won the 2010 rookie of the year award by Vitoline!) Kori: Okay racers. What do you think of Reb winning? Lightning: Reb's just a good racer. Cal: Lightning's right. He's a good racer. Brick: I agree with Mcqueen and The Prince. Bobby Swift: I also agree with Mcqueen, Cal and Brick. Winford: Oh MAN! Ruby: EPIC! Chip: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Joe: I have never seen anything like that in my life neither! Chip: OH MY (Dolphin Censor) GOD! HE TOOK MY (Popeye toot) PHRASE! Joe: That's what we say when we don't see anything like anything in our lives. Chip: Oh. Slider: MAN! Eugene was my good friend in the 1990's and 2000's. Even he REACTED to my crash in the Heartland 500 in 2003. I guess Reb's pretty good. Murray: I HAVE to agree with Lightning Mcqueen, Cal The Prince Weathers, Brick Yardley and Bobby Swift. Reb is the best racer ever. Eugene debuted part-time when I went rookie in 1978, now Reb debuts and I have a new look. Tank Coat RULES! Darren: WOAH! THIS IS CRAZY! Kori: Okay, back to you Bob- I mean James. My bad. James: Quite possibly the craziest win ever. Have you ever? Joe: No I've never, EVER seen anything like that in my WHOLE FREAKING ENTIRE LIFE EVER! Reb's new friends Lightning: Hey Reb that was so awesome! Could you be our friend you seem like such a cool guy! Reb: AWESOME! I WOULD LOVE TO!!! Brick: Great then! Cal: Welcome to our group Reb! Bobby: Reb that was such a historic win! Reb: I KNOW! Lightning: Well this is so cool we have another friend in our group! (end of transcript) Results # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps # Bobby swift - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 200 laps # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Dud Throttleman - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # Rex Revler - 200 laps # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Chip Gearings - 200 laps # Jack Depost - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # T.G Castlenut - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Brian Spark - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 116 laps(crash) # Ralph Carlow - 99 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 99 laps(crash) # Apple Racer - 71 laps(punctured tire) # Phil Tankson - 2 laps(hit the wall) # Dirkson D'Agostino - 0 laps(crash) # Parker Brakeston - 0 laps(crash) # Rev N Go Racer - 0 laps(crash) # Drew Tireson - 0 laps (crash) # Johnny Clark - 0 laps (crash) Category:Historic Races